The present invention relates to a device for fixing a push element, in particular a drawer, to a rail of a pull-out guide, said device comprising a clamping mechanism with a receptacle for a holding part and a device for adjusting the depth for the push element, and a method for fixing a push element.
WO 2014/180899 discloses a pull-out guide in which a coupling element is arranged on a running rail and cooperates with a corresponding coupling element arranged on the furniture part in order to connect the furniture part to the running rail. At least one adjusting device for displacing the position of the coupling element relative to the running rail in at least one spatial direction is arranged on the running rail. The adjustment of the entire coupling part requires several mounting steps during the alignment of the drawer. In addition, the latching on the rail can only take place in several stages by means of spaced-apart latching elements.
EP 1 285 604 discloses a device for fixing a drawer to a rail of a pull-out guide, in which a base part which can be fastened to the drawer and a latching element which can be fixed to the pull-out guide are provided. In order to compensate for the distance between the guide rails of the pull-out guides, the latching element can be displaced within specific tolerances relative to the base part. The holding forces are limited by the design of the latching element and the base part as a plastic part, especially in the case of heavy drawers which extend in the pull-out direction up to the maximum pull-out position. In addition, it is desirable to position the drawer as precisely as possible within the furniture body in order to obtain an attractive joint pattern.